


Tomorrow there'll be Memories to Burn

by Treekiddo



Series: Hamilton one-shots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: After the Reynolds pamphlet, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treekiddo/pseuds/Treekiddo
Summary: After the Reynolds pamphlet, Eliza is left heartbroken.





	

**Hi reader! This is my second fanfic I've posted. It's a one-shot. It's about Hamilton! This time it's based on Congratulations (kinda) and some other thing I'm too lazy to mention. Hey, I'm abandoning my other series because I just thought it was terrible. Anyways, it's based on Lin-Manuel Miranda's musical "Hamilton," which I obviously have no rights to. The musical is based on history so I don't have any claim to that either...So yeah. Basically I'm just writing about Angelica because she is too perfect and I love her. Hope you guys do too, enjoy!**

***tries desperately not to give spoilers while trying to explain the inspiration for the fic* ...so yeah, for the people like me who don't stand a chance at seeing the show and wish to drown their sorrows in fanfictions, I thought I would make this.**  Angelica and Eliza faced each other silently as they lay int he double bed, Eliza simply closing her eyes giving in to the endless tears which tumbled down her cheeks and Angelica cupping her sister's hands in her own and occasionally placing a soft kiss on them. **(I actually have been trying to get my friend into Hamilton but I have had no luck but anyways praise Lin for making such a masterpiece and back to the fanfic)** Eliza tried to remember a time when her life did seem better than the present. Then she remembered.  _Alexander couldn't stop grinning, nor could he find reason to. Finally he had returned home, victorious in freeing the nation which had taken him in from the tyrannical rule of Britain and ecstatic to see his only child for the first time, sleeping peacefully as the proud new father watched the innocent smile on his lips and the small rise and fall of his chest._ Angelica sighed. She used to comfort her sister likes this when they were children if something ever upset her.  _Now he was leaving the nursery, despite his longing to absorb the sight of little Phillip Hamilton, he feared waking him._ Only then, she could always depend on Peggy crawling under the blanket and playing with Eliza's hair. Their absence of their sister seemed to leave a chill in the bed where she once had warmed it.  _In the hall outside, Eliza stood, waiting for her husband to leave their son but unwilling to disturb their first meeting by calling him out to her. Hamilton didn't notice the creases in her brow as he dashed towards her, the intelligent, kind, beautiful woman who had helped create the wonderful boy he already adored with every inch of his being._ And, of course, when they were children it was never really a problem that Angelica couldn't solve. But she had no idea what to do now, when Alexander had shattered her sister's world by seeing another woman and telling the world about it. 

_He held her face in both hands as he brought his lips to hers, smiling into the passionate kiss, letting his joy spread throughout his body and infecting Eliza with it until she was laughing as his kisses melted her worry away._ The candlelight cast flickering ghosts over Eliza's face, and two circles reflecting the light appeared as Eliza finally opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and sees her sister clearly in the dim light. "I take it you're feeling better, then?" She gasped, giving a weak smile. She swallowed, before speaking for the first time since Angelica had arrived earlier that day. 

"Were you worried about me?" Angelica closed her eyes as her lips pushed together in a smile, slowly shaking her head in dazed disbelief. When she looked back at Eliza there were tears of delight in her eyes as she sighed contentedly, "You have no idea..." "Thank you." 

She was silent for a moment, still awestruck by Eliza. But then she grabbed her sister by the shoulders and lifted her up, spinning her around and making her squeal with surprise as she eagerly repeated, "You have no idea!" Angelica tried more to cheer her sister up but after they had stopped for a moment she started to tear up again. A sad smile appeared on Angelica's face as she replied "You don't have to thank me. I should have been here sooner." 

"I'm a terrible sister! I really should have been here sooner!" Eliza's eyes opened wide as she protested, "You're here two weeks after..." She trailed off, unable to say the words which had plagued her mind for weeks: Her husband had betrayed her and then chosen to save his reputation and sacrifice hers by publishing all the little details. 

"Angelica! Don't fret, you'll always be a wonderful sister to me," Eliza protested, giggling softy as she comforted her. She sniffed, before continuing, "It's a miracle that you're here already - I bet my letter hasn't even reached London yet." 

"I know, I know," she muttered as she turned away from her, attempting the fake annoyance and failing terribly due to the terrible sadness for her sister that she couldn't remove. Angelica glanced back at Eliza. After a pause her smile faded and she asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" 

Eliza rolled her eyes, hating how she was acting so emotional in front of Angelica. But of course it didn't change her love for her sister or how happy she is that someone is here for her. Eliza closed her eyes once more. When she opened them they were filled with tears again, but also a new flame of determination. She whispered, "Okay." 

"Angelica, I think we should have dinner first before speaking," She said, certain that the temptation of a meal would put a stop to all this sulking for just a while. But Angelica had refused and encouraged her to speak. Hours had passed, but the silver moon was still in the sky when Eliza fell quiet. Through all that time she had spoken of her anger, heartbreak and embarrassment and all along Angelica had held her hands and listened. Angelica clutched her hands tighter and tighter. "My dear sister, I am so sorry for what happened to you, I promise I will do everything I can to make it better." Now, she pulled her sister's body to hers and hugged her tight. There were tears on Eliza's neck when she rested her cheek there, but Angelica had cried her own tears while she listened to her grief-struck sister mourning the death of her marriage so ignored the dampness, instead inhaling the familiar scent of soft skin. She placed a kiss on her hand, letting her lips linger there for a few seconds as she looked up and held eye contact. Eliza was about to say something, but her sister silenced her, sobbing feeling a rush of desire for the husband she once loved. So long apart, yet still, as it always had been, the most comforting thing in the world to her was to have her sister at her side and be able to breathe her in. She knew Eliza felt the same, even more so since Peggy died a few years ago.

When she pulled away again she was left staring at Eliza. The Reynolds pamphlet had the same crippling effect on Angelica and her. As the younger woman's fingers clung tightly to her older sister's nightdress, she sobbed, "What do I do now?" 

"My dearest, Eliza, I want to let you know that I have come all this way and I will..." Angelica stopped. What could she do? Angelica felt a tear roll down her face as she pulled away and kissed Eliza's forehead. Her chin rested there as she murmured, "I don't know, Eliza." Silence for a moment. Then she drew back to look her sister directly in the eyes and continued, "But I'll be here for you, whatever you choose, for as long as you need me. And also to say that it is my sisterhood with you, my brave sister, which reassures and comforts me in the face of a future which is guaranteed to be dark, only you and I can work together to forge an entrance for light. Okay?"

"You see, the bond we share is one I feel could not be broken even by death. He may have shattered your world when he wrote that but I promise I will help rebuild it." Eliza smiled - only a little, but it was something. "Okay." As Angelica laid a hand on her cheek and brushed away a tear, Eliza whispered, "What did I do to get a sister like you?"

"I can barely imagine how much work we'll have to do, but knowing I can share it with a sister I have always known and loved compels me to face the challenges head-on  and never back down." Angelica felt her chest expand with love as she added, "You've been a sister like you."

"I swear to you, Eliza, our sisterhood will achieve greatness and this is not something I will not shy away from." A bubble of laughter escaped from Eliza, taking them both by surprise. "You're normally so witty you scare people away, I didn't know you could be so sweet," Eliza teased.

"I was so eager see you again, Eliza. And...wait! Excuse me?!" Playing along, Angelica answered, "Oh, please, you think I could've become Mrs Church with a sharp tongue? John might die if he heard me talking like I used to!"

Angelica had to restrain herself from talking about the words which had floated in her mind, desperate to be confessed: that she had once adored Hamilton, that she had longed to be beside him, pressing against him, caressing him, but she remained silent. Eliza smiled, but as another thought struck her it faded away. "Will John mind you staying here for a long time?"

She closed her eyes and thought back to the first night they'd shared...Angelica almost rolled her eyes, but just held back. "My dear husband is so dull he's probably just excited to have some sort of change in his life. And considering the attention he pays me when I'm at home, I doubt he'll even notice I'm gone."

_Since they had met, Alexander had always been a flirt in his own way. But they were spending more and more time together, and for much of that time they were alone...then one evening, as_ the _man and woman finished their small talk for the day, Hamilton had leaned over the desk, disturbing Angelica, who was sat opposite him and looked up at him as he moved, and held his gaze._ "Oh."

_Angelica had made some stupid joke about something, but instead of laughing Hamilton had simply smirked and lifted his eyebrows suggestively._ There was a long pause and Angelica worried that she'd said too much about her home life. She didn't exactly love her husband, but she didn't really regret her choices unless she received letters from America reminding her of the life she left behind. 

She sighed, trying to recall more of the days before she was married. _Angelica stuttered, making Alexander laugh - a sound too innocent to come from a man with a face that caused even happily married men to want him. He simply replied, "You know what I want."_ "Angelica are you happy in London?" Eliza's voice startled Angelica from her daydream. 

**Happy?** _"If you want me, too," he paused to take Angelica's hand  and plant his lips on it, keeping eye contact all the while, before_ _straightening up and going towards the door, "come find me."_ The question took Angelica by surprise and she blinked, opening her mouth to reply then realizing she didn't know the real answer. She had a son, and good friends, but...

_He finished without a backwards glance as he exited the room, leaving Angelica longing for him despite herself..._ She was saved by a sputtering sound, as both candles burnt down to the bottom and went out, throwing them into near-darkness. Both women gasped in shock, before giving half-hearted laughs at their own fear. Angelica shook her head, trying to discard the memory. Her sister deserved better than Hamilton.  **But what about you?** She loved her sister to death...but that didn't mean she didn't love Alexander Hamilton too. "I'll go and get some more candles." 

Even so, it felt so wrong to be thinking about him when he cheated on Eliza. No. Angelica couldn't think about him not after what he's done. "They're in the kitchen, the first cupboard on the left." 

"Angelica, get two!" Eliza called to her. She smiled warmly at the sweet, comforting voice, then smirked at her authority: who knew her younger sister could be in control like that? The cold stone tiles of the hallway chilled her as Angelica walked barefoot to the kitchen. But when she reached it, she found the door ajar, a soft glow creeping through the gap. She shook her head and left the kitchen, heading to the door quickly. She pushed the door open to see Alexander, hunched over the table with a candle illuminating the hollow circles of his eyes and the bottle of win clutched in his hand, almost empty. Angelica entered the room, where Alexander was, reading a letter, a distressed look on his face. She swiftly strode across the room to stand behind him, a cold look on her face as she murmured, "What's that, Alexander?" He looked up at her and his empty face took on a bright new light as he smiled hopefully. 

His look didn't do anything to ease the tension in her body, and she quietly replied, "Hello Alexander." "Angelica!" 

"Hmm," Angelica mused, "It must be an old letter you're reading then." Hamilton whispered, "Angelica..." She restrained her feelings that demanded to be let out. Her heart leaped when she heard the voice she adored say her name with such delight. Immediately, she scolded herself internally, her grip on the candles tightening. She froze as he stood and almost fell down, steadying himself on a chair, then stumbled to her. She let her mind into what might have been: a declaration of Hamilton's undying love; a request to see her again, to be together with Angelica one more time; perhaps even her memories  of when they had first met. He searched her face, as she made sure to keep her expression neutral, unreadable. 

Angelica felt the blood rising to her cheeks and quickly cut off that line of thought, straightening up and briskly saying, "Alexander calm yourself." There was never a chance that this man could be with her. "Angelica, I've missed you so much..." She looked down as he murmured to her softly, a slur in his words. He reached his hand slowly to hers as he continued, "No one understands what I'm trying to do, but you..." Angelica sighed. It was never his intention to hurt her sister or anyone, he's just...a goddamn fool. It's unforgivable. "You've always understood..." 

Alexander continued in a worried tone, You're h-here." His hand had almost reached hers, and she stared at it as she remembered all that he had done: flirting with her the night they met when she knew she could never be with him, then moving straight on to her sister without a backwards glance; the flood of letters which teased and taunted her by trying to be cryptic and mysterious, but which were really just so stupidly complex that she couldn't tell if he felt the same way for her as she did for him; bringing another woman into her sister's bed when he was supposedly too busy to spend time with his family; and that morning, when she had arrived, that arrogant, ignorant, self-absorbed, stupid, stupid, stupid...

Angelica sighed, half disappointed, half angered: she now knew what must be done. "Congratulations."


End file.
